


Zoruru X Mechanic! Reader

by TheLazybonusduck



Category: Sgtfrog
Genre: Gen, You are a mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazybonusduck/pseuds/TheLazybonusduck
Summary: Sorry this chapter was kinda short, I really try to write good pieces but I end up losing my mojo half way through;-;
Relationships: Zoruru/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Zoruru X Mechanic! Reader

Zoruru gets all beaten up and pretty much loses his mechanical arm and busts up his eye   
You always have to fix him when it comes to it getting this bad, because Tororo wasn't in the mood to fix the cyborg keronian.

You fiddled in your tool box vigorously as you tried to repair a certain assassin's broken... everything!  
Again with the multiple repairs, you didn't even know where to start, but you had to get started or the keronian would be out of commission for a good while.

You and Zoruru sat in general silence, only the sounds of metal against metal and tinkering were what kept the awkwardness at bay.

You didn't really know why he trusted you so much with his body, when you really knew little about the anatomy of his robotic side, but Tororo must have gotten tired of the constant repairing that he just quit and sent the cyborg off to you.

It's a bit rude honestly.  
Treating Zoruru like a piece of metal, or discarded scrap and just forgetting about him later.

Time skip. 

You noticed his eye was messed up as well, hopefully it being a cracked lensand nothing more was usually an easy fix, but when you were about to reach for the lens itself, you remembered that this is also the side that was still organic.

"Uh, Zoruru-Senpai?" You wipe your hands on a rag that you kept nearby.

The cyborg turned his head and quietly answered,   
"Yes, (y/n)- San?"

"I just wanted to ask, if I can replace the lens on your eye, since it's your organic side, i didn't want to be reckless and just remove it without asking first."

The cyborg's eye dilated a bit, showing that he was a bit surprised that anyone had ever shown concern for his well being and not just in a cold way. If that made sense.   
"You have my permission." He replied.

As you nodded you smiled and quickly and gently removed the cracked lens and replaced it with a new one.  
As you did, your fingers sometimes would brush over his cheek that currently wasn't wrapped in bandages.  
'It's warm...' you thought, 'warmer that the rest of his other side...'

Time skip..  
"Thank you." He nodded in appreciation, "you're a very good mechanic, I appreciate what you have done for me."

"Of course! Just try to be careful next time! Remember your health is more important than anything else." You patted his robotic hand and   
Smiled.  
"I will keep that in mind, thank you (y/n)- San."  
He nodded once more and hopped down from his chair.  
"Anytime Zoruru- Senpai."

End~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was kinda short, I really try to write good pieces but I end up losing my mojo half way through;-;


End file.
